


Someone That Loves You

by AtypicalCat



Category: The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F, Meant To Be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalCat/pseuds/AtypicalCat
Summary: Danette season 2 story. Dani ends up living in Bette's house after she found out that Sophie cheated on her.
Relationships: Dani Núñez/Bette Porter
Comments: 33
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 -** _Slow Down_

**(Dani POV)**

I knock as quietly as I can but somehow my knuckles starts to hurt. How did I get here? Did I drive? I look over my shoulder and debate this before I realize I am holding my car keys.

Soon the door opens and I am relieved as I meet Bette's tired eyes.

"Dani?"

She sounds like she isn't sure if it's really me standing in front of her at 2 in the morning.

"What are you doing…?"

Bette notices the sheets set that I'm holding. My chest expands as I recall the last few hours. I've never seen Bette's eyebrow being raised that high.

"I wasn't about to leave her my Fisico sheet set so that she can fuck… whoever the fuck she's fucking!"

"Hey, come in." I can barely hear Bette's voice but she pulls me inside.

"I couldn't go to my Dad because he will be fucking happy this happened." I rub my forehead as I desperately try to still hold my sheets set. It's surprisingly heavy.

"Election night. She has been cheating on me since Election night." Bette looked at me as if I was a child who had just lost her parents in a shopping center.

"When I asked her to get married in Honolulu, she had the audacity to look me in the eyes and say yes." I shake my head. The more I think about the more it angers me.

"I'm really sorry." Bette's touch feels warm and needed. It seems like she rubs my shoulder for a while as I somehow manage to calm down.

"I will make us some tea and…" I can see she is looking at me in a way. "You go sit down."

I feel Bette taking away the heaviness of the sheets set and I am finally able to take a breath.

**(Bette POV)**

It has been an hour since Dani showed up at my door step. She's talking to me about the time her and Sophie spent in Huawei. I can see she is looking at her wedding ring again.

There's a shift in the air. She's quiet. I haven't seen this side of her before.

I move closer and gently reach for her shoulder. "You'll be okay."

"I sucked, didn't I?" She suddenly looks at me with guilt. "I stopped paying attention to her. I was always at work. I should have been there fo-"

"Hey," I cut her off, "It's not your fault that you put your career first."

"And what did I get out of it?" I am taken aback by that question. What did she get out of it?

I lean forward to leave my mug on the table. Dani rests back against the couch, visibly frustrated.

I hesitate before I look at her again, "You changed my life." I laugh, "If it wasn't for you I would have stayed with Felicity throughout the campaign and there was probably going to be an even bigger scandal. You held me accountable and despite all of it you stood by my side."

I notice Dani's looking at me with a little more hope.

"You should be proud of yourself. And what did you get out of it? I don't fucking know," I half laugh, "You got to tell Bette Porter she's wrong."

Dani snorts. We stay in silence for a while and soon she's asleep on the couch. I make sure to pull a blanket over her.

**(Bette POV)**

It's been two weeks since Dani moved in. We haven't discussed how long she will stay.

"So… how do you feel about Dani still being here?" I ask Angie.

"Okay." She shrugs. That's okay. No need to go into detail…

I lean closer, "You know if you're not comfortable with her in the house, you can tell me."

"Yes, I would. Relax, Mom. I think Dani is cool." Angie laughs casually as she tries to eat faster.

Angie has been very understanding and seems to get along just fine with Dani. Not that I would expect anything less.

I hear a knock on the door and smile. I excuse myself and walk over to open the door.

"Hey!" I smile widely as I greet Maya.

"Hey, yourself." She greets me with a sweet peck on the lips. I am still cautious of Angie in the kitchen.

"I brought croissants." She lifts the paper bag. "They're hot," She winks at me.

I take the bag from her and hesitate before leading Maya to the kitchen.

"Hey, Angie. Maya is here." I can see Angie is finished with her food and walks over to the sink.

"Hi, Maya. Nice to see you." Angie starts washing up her bowl.

Dani walks in the kitchen, wearing a pants suit that compliments her dark hair. Her hair is tied in a ponytail the same way it was on Election night.

"Good Morning." Her manners could be improved but at least that's a greeting. She takes a banana from the fruit selection and stops before me and Maya. I can sense she looks at Maya differently.

"I am off." And with that Dani makes her way to the front door.

I have been meaning to talk to Dani about working together but we never seem to be in the same room together for longer than a minute, which is ironic because we live together.

Angie is in front of me now and leans up to kiss me.

"I've gotta go. Talk to you later."

And with that both of them are gone. Angie to school. Dani? I have no idea.

**(Dani POV)**

I had almost forgotten how good alcohol tastes during the day.

"That new bartender is cute." Micah leaves our drink on the table and sits back down, but not before glancing at the bartender one more time.

I shrug. I really have no appreciation for guys.

"I don't see it." I take a sip from my drink and I find myself back in thoughts.

"So enough with my drama. What's going on with you? I can see you're handling the … divorce well." There's a hint of pity in his voice but I'll take it.

"I'm okay, I guess. I mean throughout it all… Is it bad to say that I mostly regret that my father was right about her?" Micah tilts his head. He knows I don't mean that.

"You still haven't talked to him, have you?"

I stay quiet and take another sip.

"Dani, you can't ignore the elephant in the room forever." He sounds like a broken record.

At this moment, my eyes light up as I see Bette walk in with Alice and Shane. They don't seem to notice us at first as we are quite far back.

"Speaking of another elephant in the room."

I snap back from my thoughts and furrow my eyebrows. "What?"

Micah leans in over the table, "You've been obsessing over that lady since you started working for her. I mean… I get it. She's hot. But can you please admit it already?"

"I will admit nothing." My eyes keep going back to her. A few moments pass.

"Fine. But trust me. If you were to make a move, I can't see her saying no." Micah rests back in his booth.

Alice whispers something to Bette and soon after she looks over. I lean over the table to seem to be in a deep conversation.

"Pretend you're saying something serious." Micah sips from his drink and restrains from looking back because he knows what I mean.

"Look, why don't you take a girl home? We can go out tonight and you can take a girl home, fuck her brains out and get lady-with-no-moves-over-there to there to hear how good you are?"

He raises his eyebrow and I find myself thinking through this plan.


	2. Someone That Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani executes on her plan to bring a girl home.

**CHAPTER 2 -** _Someone That Loves You_

**FLASHBACK**

**(Dani POV)**

"I can't even look at you right now," I feel disgusted and hurt. I cannot believe this is happening. I walk to the other side of the kitchen and grip the sink.

"I am so sorry. Please, you gotta know that." Her voice is distant and thank God. I cannot be near her right now. "I'm so sorry, baby." She feels closer. I focus on the wedding ring on my finger. "I never meant to do-"

"You never meant to what? Cheat on me?" I snap back at her as I turn around. I can't even recognise the person I fell in-love with. "All those times you were begging me to talk to you? Was that just a game? Was that when you started cheating on me?"

"What? No. Dani," She steps closer but knows not to touch me. "I wanted you to talk to me. I needed you to talk to me. But you… You shut me out." She sounds hurt. "You were never home and I just couldn't stop thinking that..."

"That what?" I wait for a reply that never comes and shake my head and walk past her. I don't know where I'm going but I need fresh air.

I stop when I reach the pool and remind myself to breathe. I know Sophie is there. I can feel her behind me.

"When I saw how passionate you were at Election night. How you look at her… You've never looked at me like that..."

When I think about that night, all I can feel is disappointment. And here she is, trying to justify what she's done by making me feel guilty.

There's a long moment of silence. If I could communicate by thoughts I'd say so much.

"Who is it?" I feel my initial shock wear off as I now have more questions. "Who did you sleep with?" I look at her because I need to know. "Still sleeping with. Are you still sleeping with her?" She looks guilty. She is guilty.

"Dani…"

"Did you do it in our bed?" I raise my eyebrow, my chest still heaving with rage. "No. No. You did not fuck her in our bed."

"Dani. Dani? Where are you going?" I basically sprint upstairs to our bedroom. The bedroom we shared so many memories in. I pull the bed sheets and curl them in a ball. Sophie pulls my arm and I drop the curled-up sheets on the floor.

"Dani. Baby… We can work on this, okay? It doesn't have to be over. I still love you," I swallow hard. There's no need for me to say anything.

"Please stay."

Even if I have nowhere to go, I still wouldn't stay here with her. I shrug away from her hold and take the bed sheet set from the floor. I need to get out of here.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**(Bette POV)**

"Have you heard back yet?"

My battery is low, but I check my email again. "No." I sigh and rest back against the counter.

"I'm sure they'll get back to you soon,"

Not helping, however the stir fry smells amazing, so I forgive her. Running for Mayor was the most intense time of my career and I miss that. I miss the feeling.

"I'm sure your presentation is going to blow them out of the water."

"I don't think I'll have a presentation. I mean… Dani always said I'm strongest when I speak from the heart. I think I will do that," I smile, thinking about the times my speeches have touched people. I can't wait to speak to Dani about this. Suddenly I hear my phone ring. It's Alice. I hesitate before picking up.

"Okay, I know I'm single but bird lady's ex is pulling some moves here." I half-laugh as I turn away from Maya.

"What are you talking about, Alice?"

"Your long legs and perfect booty roommate? She Is Hot." I smirk and roll my eyes at the same time.

"And what made you think about that, Alice?" I try not to be obvious as I don't want Maya to think something was going on.

"She's at the bar, dancing slash almost having sex with this girl," I lick my lips and shake my head. I did tell Dani to get out there at one point.

"Right. Of course, I'm free next Friday," I catch Maya's eyes and smile. She has finished cooking.

"I mean… Did I give up on the whole thruple thing too soon?"

"Yeah. Sounds great. Goodbye. Love ya." I end the call because I have more important things to do.

Soon Maya and I are sitting at the table. She lights up the scented candle and I can't help but feel lucky. I try the food and yum in appreciation, "This is amazing." I say still chewing.

"Thank you. I've made more for Angie." That smile is addictive.

"Oh, you didn't have to. She's staying at Jordie's tonight."

"So… Not like it's my business but what is happening next Friday?" I like our small talks. They always make me feel good.

"What do you mean?"

"On the phone, you said that you're free next Friday."

"Oh. Yes." Of course, the lie. "Um, nothing special. Alice has planned a night in with me and Shane. We have those once a month." Maya's expression changes and I don't fail to notice that. Did I say something wrong? Does she know I'm lying? I'm technically not.

I reach for her hand. "You okay? If you wanted us to go somewhere I'm sure Alice and Shane will understand." I can see she's unsettled.

"No, I just…" She pauses, and I can feel she is thinking the best way to share her thoughts, "We've been going out for a few months now and you've met my friends… I just thought that…"

"Maya, I'm so sorry. I don't want you to think that I don't want you to meet my friends. I do." I squeeze her hand, "I'll plan a lunch for all of us. Okay?" She smiles.

She smiles. We have a quiet dinner.

**(Dani POV)**

My hand trails from the outside of her thigh to the inside of her thigh. The way her ass feels grinding against me makes me want to rip her clothes off. I can feel eyes on us but I don't care.

I open my eyes only to see Micah's thumbs up from across the dance floor. I drag her out of the club and lead her to the uber waiting for us. We get in the cab. Thankfully, we don't have a long way to go.

I feel her hand trailing up my thigh and cup it, leading it where I want it.

"Please restrain from messing up my leather seats."

I let out a heavy breath and rest my head back. I feel her breath on my neck. Sadly, she pulls her hand away.

I feel her saying my name and I open my eyes again only to see her lick her fingers slowly. She looks so hot.

Somehow, we make it to my current residence. Thank God for Uber, who carries cash anymore?

Despite this being my plan, I find myself being quiet as I unlock the door. It's dark. I don't know if anybody's home. My thoughts get interrupted when I feel her lips against mine. Sophie tasted different.

The fact that Sophie has popped into my head makes me take control and kiss this her breathlessly. She lands on the stairs and me over her. She removes my top and I'm busy kissing along her neck. I realize that she is getting louder and pull her up.

"Come on. Not here." I drag her to my room.

Once the door is closed I push her to lay on the bed and make sure her eyes are on me before I begin to take my clothes off. I like seeing how dark her eyes are getting.

I hover over her and she thinks it's her time to touch me. I pin her hand above her head. She seems to be catching up and raises her other hand up.

I smirk when I look at her flannel shirt and with no hesitation rip it open. I lick my way up between her breasts and take her nipple into my mouth. I can feel her back arching and smirk as I look up at her. She cries out when she feels my fingers inside of her. I fuck her like this for a while, hearing her moan louder.

Soon she cums on my fingers, her back arched and toes curled. I lean back to look at her and I swear this is the most beautiful sight on earth. The way cries out my name. I always love it when she says my name but this is something else. As soon as she opens her eyes I realize that she's not Bette.

**Notes:** Please let me know your thoughts on the story so far. Do you like where it's going?


	3. Your Eyes Can Be Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette has questions about Dani and Angie's relationship.

**Chapter 3** – _Your Eyes Can Be Revealing_

**(Bette POV)**

It's been a long night. My body feels like it's been hit by a train and I can't help but shift in my seat. Normally, the reason why we come to this restaurant is the comfy seats and of course food, but today nothing feels quite right.

"Look, I'm just saying. Some things cannot be erased. And Gigi is one of them."

"Yeah. You're right, Al."

I try to evaluate my life choices and one that I made a few weeks ago in particular. Did I make a mistake by letting Dani stay over for longer than a night?

"Earth to Bette,"

I hear clicking and I'm brought back to reality by Shane.

"You okay?"

Alice reaches out to me and rubs my hand.

"Did you have a fight with Maya?"

"Yes. No." I collect myself, "No, I didn't have a fight with Maya," I look at Alice firmly, "And I'm okay," I confirm to Shane.

"Good. You scared us for a moment." Alice rests back in her seat. She unlocks her phone to check her emails I can only guess.

"Have you told Angie you're running for Congress yet?"

I smile at the thought, I can't help but compare this feeling to the one I had when I decided to run for Mayor.

"No. Not yet."

"I think you're underestimating how much she can handle this, Bette,"

"I know she can. I just want her to have a normal carefree months where she doesn't have to worry if her Mother will somehow fuck this up before she's even been announced as a candidate."

Shane sighs and shakes her head.

There's a moment of understanding between us.

"Speaking of fun. You should have come out with us yesterday. It was just me, Alice and Finley in the bar."

"Oh, and don't forget, that hot chick that lives with you now." Alice doesn't even look up from her phone.

"Yes. That was… Some show." Shane rests back in the seat with that familiar smirk on her face.

"I really don't want to hear about that." I can't help but flinch at the thought of what they're trying to describe.

I take a sip from my drink and catch Alice and Shane sharing a look.

"Are you…?" Alice looks at me as if she's about to ask me something important.

Shane smacks her hand and distracts her from finishing her thought.

"Am I what?" I shake my head as I pick up the last breadstick.

"No. Nothing."

We finish our lunch soon and Angie calls me to tell me she's home early.

"I'm going to love and leave you, guys." I say goodbye to them and rush back to my car.

**(Dani POV)**

It's been a few days since I brought the girl that should-not-be-mentioned home. Maybe Micah was wrong. Maybe bringing a girl home wasn't such a good idea. I thought I knew Bette but it turns out she really didn't care about the fact that I fucked someone in her house. Someone that wasn't her.

Don't get sidetracked Dani. This is good. Running is good. It helps you concentrate and not think about her.

"Dani? Dani, wait up!"

I slow down my pace and look over my shoulder to see Angie and her. And here I thought I was running away from my problems.

"Hey!"

Angie starts jogging to my right and Bette on my left.

"I thought you went out for a run an hour ago."

I did. I needed to get rid of many thoughts. "Yes. I did. What can I say? I love running."

"You need to burn all that energy somehow."

I look over to Bette, confused. What did she mean by that? Did she just reference the other night?

"I find running to be very therapeutic. Much like screaming." Angie says proudly. I laugh at that but wish that I hadn't heard it.

"Angie!" I swear I see Bette blush.

"What?"

I can't decide who to look at but this conversation has officially become weird.

"Hey, I'm gonna need to head back now." I stop and both of them stop a few feet away and turn back to look at me.

"Oh, okay. We're umm… You're still helping me with homework later, right?"

"Sure. Yes. Homework. Later." I totally forgot about that.

"I can help you with homework, Angie."

"It's okay, Mom. Dani doesn't mind." I would mind if she meant actual homework, but I know what homework is a code for.

**(Bette POV)**

I have to admit, the first couple of weeks of Dani moving in were challenging but lately she's started to pick herself back up, she's been doing chores and helping Angie with homework. Maybe it's not that bad to have her around. Angie and she are sat outside in the garden, visibly in discussion.

I take my eyes off of them for a moment and when I look back Dani is left alone. I hear the door close and hear Angie walk upstairs. Dani follows her soon. Did they have a fight?

I can't leave things as they are and I follow them upstairs. I hear them talking as I approach the room.

"Angie, you can't just storm upstairs like that when things aren't going your way."

"My way? Do you even hear yourself right now?"

"Hey, there's no need to be mean."

"You said you'll be there for me." Angie's voice is getting me worried. Should I intervene? I don't know what they're arguing about.

"All I asked for is to tell your Mom. I think she has a right to know that-"

"And I told you my Mom can't know right now!"

I look down in thought. What could they be talking about? It surely can't mean that … No. No way. That would be impossible.

"Fine. We won't tell her. But after we're back, we'll find a way to tell her."

I hear them reach an agreement and walk away, more puzzled than I've ever been.

**(Dani POV)**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I feel like it's my way to repay Bette for letting me stay in her home. I can think of a million reasons to call this 'trip' off but I'm holding onto the one I shouldn't.

"You know the other night can't happen again, right?"

I turn around to face Bette. I immediately look up to make sure Angie is not around to hear this.

"I… What do you-"

"I mean, you bringing girls home. In my home." I lick my lips, "And being as loud as … she was. I mean, I'm pretty sure that wasn't even real."

Is that jealousy?

"I um… You're right. I was out of line. It won't happen again." I can see Bette's annoying 'I'm right' nod.

There is a lot of tension in the room and I need to move. I walk past her in thought. I smirk to myself, "And just so you know," I turn around and catch her eyes, "It definitely didn't feel fake."

She will probably never know I was thinking of her.

**(Bette POV)**

This is a long drive. I'm tempted to dial Angie and figure out what is going on and where they're heading. They stop at a gas station which is thankfully full of vehicles so they don't spot me. We leave shortly after they visit the restroom.

The longer we drive, the angrier I feel myself getting. I cannot believe I let Dani into my house and she's going around with my daughter behind my back to do God knows what! And God help them when I find out exactly what.

We seem to finally stop at Dolly's INN Motel which I can only describe as a motel for fugitives that hasn't seen paint since the 1990's. Angie puts on her back pack and Dani makes her way out of the car. Both are wearing sunglasses and hats.

They don't walk to reception but instead make their way to one of the rooms upstairs.

Once I see the room they enter I turn off my car and sigh. The moment I start walking up the stairs and to the second floor, I feel my heart beating louder and louder. Why does the betrayal from Dani feel like this?

I raise my hand and my knuckles almost hit the door but I faintly hear giggles from inside. I feel the blood in my veins boiling. I hesitate no longer and open the door violently.

"So I let you into my house and you thank me by-"

Everybody's eyes are on me.

**Notes:** Please be patient with this story. I'm trying hard to make it as realistic as possible. Where this is going might be obvious but please share your thoughts below. What are Angie and Dani doing in a motel?


	4. Where My Heart Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette and Dani's relationship takes a turn.

**CHAPTER 4 – Where My Heart Goes**

**(Bette POV)**

I step into the room, furious, “So I let you into my house and thank me by-“ I furrow my eyebrows as I notice a third person – a girl, she looks Angie’s age, wearing a shirt that’s way too big for her, and then I notice – she’s pregnant.

“Mom… I can... I can explain.”

The girl cups her growing belly with what can only assume concern. Dani walks past me only to close the door behind me. I’ll deal with her later.

“What is going on? Who is this?”

“Bette, please calm down. We can-“Despite all of her help with my campaign I cannot help but glance at Dani with fury.

“Do not tell me to calm down right now. What are you doing taking my daughter to motels? And why are we here?”

“I asked her, Mom.” Angie runs her hand over the girl’s shoulder to calm her before she looks at me. “This is Juanita. She’s from my class. Her parents were deported two months ago. She’s been on her own and…” Angie is now standing close to me. She looks back to her friend, “If she stays long enough and… has the baby here, she won’t have to hide anymore.”

“Angie, I don’t know.” I feel sorry for this girl being all alone.

“Look, I know I shouldn’t have come here. That I shouldn’t be involved in something like this, especially now.” What is she saying? Does she know I’m planning to run for Congress?

Dani is now standing close to the pregnant girl who has no business having this complicated life at her age. I take a deep breath and sigh.

“Angie, I need you to say goodbye to Juanita.” I can see the concern in Angie’s eyes. I squeeze her shoulders so she knows I have a plan, “Okay? Trust me.”

Angie hugs Juanita tightly and whispers something into her ear. She walks past me, trying to hold her tears that have rolled down her eyes. I look at Dani who’s nonetheless concerned for this girl but knows the complications this could cause. “Do you have-“ I ask her.

“Yes. Of course.” She nods and I can’t help but offer a smile. She has really thought about this.

Dani and I spent the next 20 minutes talking to Juanita about everything and anything. We make sure she feels okay before we leave, and of course Dani gives her enough cash for her to feel safe throughout the pregnancy.

I can see Dani’s affected by this girl and despite being mad at her I can’t help but be there for her. We step outside the room and I rub Dani’s back to reassure her we’ve done the right thing. She gathers herself and we make our way to her car.

“We will talk about this when we’re home.” I say to Dani before I glance through the car window to Angie. She rolls down the window and I reach to stroke her hair, “It’s okay.” I kiss her head.

Dani hands me the keys to her car and I smile again. We exchange cars and soon are on our way home.

**(Bette POV)**

We lay in bed as we have done so many times before. I think about one time in particular when Angie had me and Tina here for her.

“I just want her to have the life she wants, not one she’s forced to go back to.” Angie sobs.

“I know, honey.” Oh, and I get that, Angie. As much as I’ve tried to stay strong and I’m still fighting the tears, I can’t help but feel for that girl.

“I know I shouldn’t have done this without telling you. I just thought that...” Her breath is shaky from all the crying. “With you running for Congress that you wouldn’t-.”

“Hey. Angie,” I make her look at me, “Me running for Congress should not have made you trust me less. But I get it. You wanted to help your friend and honestly? I don’t know what I would have done, having not seen the state that that girl was in…” The more we talk about this the less angry I am at Dani.

“But you shouldn’t have gotten Dani involved, baby. She’s not family. She could have gotten into a lot of trouble.”

“I know.” Angie isn’t stupid, she knew the stakes of helping Juanita. “It’ just… Dani’s easy to talk to. And she understands me.” Angie looks up at me concerned, “Please tell me you won’t make her move out because of this.”

I can’t help but roll my eyes and look elsewhere in thought.

“Mom!”

“I don’t know, Angie. She’s had enough time to recover from her break-up.”

“Please don’t do it now. She’ll think that it’s because of me.” Angie’s eyes are firmly requesting an answer, “Please promise!”

“Fine. I won’t tell her to move out now.” I shake my head and Angie rests back on my shoulder. There’s a long moment of silence.

“You know I’m so happy to have you, right?” I feel Angie’s grip tighten around my waist. I’m truly happy to have her. I can’t imagine my life without her.

**(Dani POV)**

I have royally screwed my relationship with Bette. I sigh as I look down to my suitcase. This is the best thing I can do right now. I look at the house key that Bette didn’t hesitate to give me a month ago.

“Angie’s deep asleep.” I hear Bette coming down the stairs, “Where are you going?” I close my eyes when I hear her voice. I don’t want to face this conversation.

“Dani?” I still don’t have the strength to look at her but when I feel her hand on mine I can’t help but turn around. “Come.” Her voice is soft.

We make our way to the living room and we sit on the couch. We’ve spent so many sleepless nights here in this room, discussing strategies for her campaign, and dealing with public manners.

“First of all, I’m not not mad at you for not talking to me about this,”

“Bette, I-“

“Hey. I’m talking,” I can’t help but roll my eyes and smile at her cutting me off.

“Taking out the fact that both of you should have told me about this, I’m glad that Angie had you helping her. I can just imagine what this would have turned out to be if she had done this alone.” Bette looks up in thoughts.

“Bette, I would never have let anything happen to Angie.”

“Yeah, but you don’t know that, Dani. What if the police were there? What if you were caught? Do you know that under Section 6 of the executive action Enhancing-“

“Public safety in the Interior of the United States. Yes. I know the law.” Bette is surprised that I know this. I rub my forehead in try to restrain my brain from thinking about that girl. I brush away the tear that rolls down my cheek, “It’s just… Seeing that girl... Why does she have to go through all of this? Why can’t she just live her life? She’s 17 for fuck sake.”

“I don’t know.”

“She has a mother that can’t be there for her at this moment. It’s not like she’s dead. She’s just…” I feel Bette’s arms around me and I cling to her as if she was the last iceberg to hold onto in this ocean of unfairness.

“I know. It’s okay.” Bette sniffs through her tears quietly as she’s holding me. She rubs my back the way she has done before. Why is it that she’s the only person in my life I can be this vulnerable around?

_A WEEK LATER_

**(Dani POV)**

Okay, going to the bar by yourself, isn’t that bad but it feels so much better when you’re actually waiting for someone. Having been at DANA’s for a while, I know the peak times. I look at my watch and judge that very soon the dancefloor will be full.

“Hey, Dani. Come help me with these cases.” I hear Shane call my name and I walk over to the back door to help her.

“Ever since Finley left her job, I’ve had to do all of this shit.” Shane drops the cases of beer down behind the bar.

I notice Shane is looking at me with a look I haven’t seen on her face yet, “Hey, listen. Do you have any job right-“

“Thank you, but no thank you.” I try to be polite. Me as a bartender? That could only be good in somebody else’s head.

“We’re here!” Alice announces and my heart skips a beat at the thought of seeing Bette. By the time I walk back around to the front of the bar I realize Bette isn’t there. My disappointment must be showing because Alice looks at me, “Bette apologizes for not making it. She didn’t realize it was date night.”

I do a slow nod, of course she didn’t. I know Fridays are date nights with that journalist woman.

“Dani?” I snap out of my trance and look at Alice. “She’s always been slow with processing. She’ll come around,” Alice rubs my arm and gives me a faint slap, edging my attention to the dance floor.

I feel my entire being freeze with the image in front of me. I can feel Shane behind me has sensed my mood because she’s supposed to prevent any conflict. It’s Finley. It’s always been Finley. How could I have not seen that? Sophie has been going around my back sleeping with her ‘best friend’ all this time. Sophie seems so giggly dancing with Finley. Her hands are tangled in her hair and then she sees me. Just when I make up my mind on what to do and my body allows me to move, I feel a hand on me.

“Hey,” Her voice is ever so soothing. “Sorry I’m late,” She makes sure she has my attention before looking at her friends, her fingers trail down my arm until they meet mine. My eyes catch Finley looking at us, worried. She should be fucking worried. I do boxing.

“Come on.” Bette pulls me towards the dance floor.

I wish I could enjoy this moment but my eyes keep going back to Finley and Sophie just across the dancefloor. Bette seems to notice she doesn’t have my full attention and pulls me close against her. I’ve never felt this close to her before. She smells of what I can only imagine heaven smells like. My eyes close for a long moment, finally letting go of my vengeful thoughts.

Bette’s hands on my hips make me shiver and I look up at her. Our lips are inches apart and I wish to taste her lipstick so bad, the way I’ve always wanted to. The way I wanted to last time we were here and I was with Sophie, the way I wanted to on Election Night, the way I have wanted to since I saw her. And somehow none of those times compare to this one. It’s as if the crowd around us has disappeared and it’s just me and her. She leans in closer and my eyes slowly close, my hand rests on her collarbone as the other is firm on her hip. The moment I feel her lips on mine I feel as if our journey is finally beginning the way it’s supposed to.

**Notes:** Next chapter will probably be posted next weekend. Please let me know what you think about the story so far.


	5. Beating Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette and Dani explore the way they feel about each other.

_CHAPTER 5 - Beating Hearts_

**(Dani POV)**

Bette’s lips feel incredible against mine. She’s dominant. I feel her teeth tugging on my lower lip and just like that she pulls away. I’m about to question it but before I can mutter words, I feel her lips on my neck. Her hand trails down my back and at this point I’m pretty sure we’ve got eyes on us. Her hand cups my ass, her breath hot against my earlobe sending shivers down my spine. I wish I could just take my clothes off here and let her do anything she wants. Would it be bad if I let her?

“You’re a good kisser,” Bette whispers, still holding me. It takes me a few moments to get back to reality.

“You sound surprised,” My voice is low, I’m not sure she hears that. I feel her pull back and instantly miss her breath against my skin.

“Not surprised. Just… delighted,” She husks, her eyes dart back to my lips. I can’t help but look at hers.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” I’ve never felt more nervous asking anything else in my life. Bette’s smile grows in that devious way whenever she feels like she has the advantage.

“I just got here, Dani,” She says casually, acknowledging people around us.

“Right. Of course.” I can’t help but step back. Did she just not feel what I felt?

“I’m kidding.” She steps closer and leans in, placing a kiss to my cheek, “I like seeing you flustered,” She says as she licks my earlobe. I grab Bette’s hand and pull her towards the exit. We make our way outside.

“I’ll drive,” Bette grabs my hand and leads us to her car.I remember how long the drive is to her house and I can’t help but sigh back in my seat.

During the drive home, I can’t take my eyes off of her. The city lights have never looked prettier than they do now. Bette’s skin is glowing in the dark and I can’t take my eyes off of her. I think about the way I want to have her once we’re home. I want to make her cum on the couch, on the kitchen counter, in her bed…

“Stop it,” She pulls me out of my thoughts.

“Stop what?” I play coy because I know what she is referring to.

“Your hand.” She glances down to my hand on her thigh. I can see her eyes closing and it’s safe, we’re at a red light.

“Oh, this hand?” I make sure to tease her some more, my fingers trailing down the inside of her thigh.

A loud honk brings us back to reality and I pull my hand away.

A few minutes later that feel like hours and we’re parked outside her house. I can’t believe that the journey was this long but we’re finally here. Bette pulls away and reaches in her pocket to get her key. My hands can’t seem to get enough of her, feeling up her sides as she is opening the door. Hearing her giggle makes me smile. All of the sudden Bette catches my hand, not in a wanky way.

“Shush! Angie might be downstairs.” She whispers back as we step inside.

“Surprise!” Both of us almost jump as Angie appears in front of us. She seems confused to see us both standing there.

“I thought I’d wait for you to come back home so that we can make your last night here memorable by watching your favourite show!” Oh, Angie… You have no idea what a bad timing this is.

**(Bette POV)**

It’s been an hour since we’ve come home. I’ve changed into more comfortable clothes and so has Dani. I can admit I was disappointed that our evening ended before it began but seeing how excited Angie is to say goodbye to her friend, I can’t be mad at her. We hear the microwave from the kitchen and Angie jumps from the couch.

“I’ll get the popcorn! Don’t pause.” She is already half-way there. Dani looks over her shoulder before she turns to me.

“Can you not tell her to go to bed or something? I mean, doesn’t she have school tomorrow?” Dani looks cute when she’s frustrated.

“It’s Friday.” I note, it’s cute that she’s forgotten what day it is.

“Okay, I changed my mind. Pause it because I’m going to the bathroom.” I look over my shoulder.

“Sure, honey!” I raise my voice and make sure that I hear Angie going up the stairs.

My eyes shift back to Dani who has a growing smirk on her face. I want to argue and tell her that this isn’t the best time but by the time I can find any words, she’s already straddling my lap and then my words get lost in her mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance and neither of us wants to lose. My hand slides under her pants and grips her ass firmly. I feel Dani’s kisses getting more aggressive as she licks her way to my neck, my fingers tangled in her hair.

“I want you so bad,” She husks against my ear. She’s never sounded sexier than she does right this moment.

“I know,” I whisper back. She kisses her way down my collarbone and throat and up my jawline. I can’t help but let the faintest moan leave my lips. I hear bathroom door close, and I take a deep breath, retrieving my hand from her smooth skin. She looks at me and rolls her eyes as she looks back to the kitchen. She rolls of off me and back to her end of the couch just in time.

Angie lays back down in between us with a big bowl of popcorn as if nothing happened whilst she was gone.

“Oh, you didn’t pause it!” Angie complains and looks for the remote.

After a few more episodes, I’m distracted from our little make out session. I yawn, and Angie follows. Angie grabs my hand and motions to Dani who has fallen asleep. Great.

“I’m going to bed.” Angie whispers and gives me a kiss before going upstairs.

“Goodnight,” I whisper back.

It takes me a few minutes to gather myself and let go of the fact that nothing is going to happen tonight. I look at how peaceful Dani is sleeping and for the first time tonight think about the complications that could come from us exploring how we really feel.

**(Dani POV)**

The smell of pancakes wakes me up. I love pancakes for breakfast. My brain begins to slowly but surely come back to life. My eyes shoot open when I recall last night’s events. I realize I’ve fallen asleep on the couch and roll onto my back and stretch.

“Yes, we will help her, Angie. Now go for your run.” I hear Bette and can’t help but smile.

“Okay. See you later,” With that I can only imagine Angie has gone out.

Despite wanting to jump out of the couch and do things to Bette now that we’re alone, I can’t help but think about what happened last night, or should I say what didn’t happen. The fact that we finally kissed, multiple times, brings me hope. I finally get up and assess the situation. Bette is sitting at the table, having breakfast and reading a newspaper and I can’t help but shake my head.

“You know, I think you’re the only person who still reads the newspaper.” Bette raises her head from the newspaper and admittedly smiles.

“And I think you’re the only person who sleeps past 8 o’clock. Not very professional.” She says with a smirk and folds the newspaper.

I laugh because she makes me nervous, “I think I can get a very good reference from my previous employer about time keeping.” I can’t help but play along. I like our little playful conversations. Always have.

“I bet you can.” Exactly. I knew she was going to agree with me. A moment passes and I’m not sure what to do. Should I kiss her? Hug her? I scratch the back of neck thinking about it. Bette stands up and casually walks over to me.

“We don’t have to be weird about this,” She says calmly. “We had… Fun. Having fun.” I wouldn’t know how to explain it myself but go on, “And then didn’t end up having all the fun,” I chuckle at that because she’s right.

“But we’re adults. We can leave it at that,” My smile slowly disappears at the suggestion of leaving things there, “Or we can explore-“

“I think we should definitely explore.” I cut her off, because I don’t want not to be able to kiss her again. “Yes.” I firmly say and step in just tiny bit closer. Her eyes seem to drop to the disappearing distance between us and when she looks at me again, I can feel everything that I felt last night all over again.

A knock on the door.

I sigh with visible frustration. Are we doomed never to be left alone? She runs her hand over my shoulder which calms me down.

“It’s probably Amazon.” Bette makes her way to the door and I can’t help but glance at the delicious pancakes. I walk over to the table and nibble on some of the peanuts. The pancakes look so good though. My body freezes when I hear that annoying voice.

“I thought about what you said last night and I get it. We need to have our separate worlds and inspire each other.”

“Maya...” I look over to see that Maya is making her way to the kitchen. She shouldn’t feel at home surely.

“The thing is, it doesn’t matter what we call this now but-“ She seems to realize I’m here, “Oh. Hi, Dani.” My eyes are instantly on Bette. Should I be disappointed? I knew she had a girlfriend but I thought that she might have broken up with her.

“Maya, this is not a good time.” Bette gets a very unappreciative look from me.

“Well, I’m gonna go. I will come to get my things later.” I can’t be here right now. Besides, I have a new apartment to be moving into.

“Let me just...” Bette raises her eyebrow at Maya who seems to understand that she has to say goodbye to me.

“Dani. Dani?” Bette calls after me and catches me before I reach the door.

“What?” I ask, withdrawn.

“Can we talk about this? Later?” I swallow hard. I want to say yes. I do, but when I look at the woman waiting for her in the kitchen I put myself in her shoes. I was in her shoes.

“Please?” Bette really has a way of words. I hate that about her. I nod and silently walk out of the house that’s been my home for the last month.

**Notes:** Apologies if the fic has frustrated you, however I wanted to stay true to the story I want to tell. Let me know what you think. What would you like to see happen? Is there a character that you'd like to make an appearance again? 


	6. Nothing has to Change Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meaningful advice, Bette and Dani meet up to discuss their relationship.

Chapter 6 – Nothing has to Change Today

**(Dani POV)**

There are boxes on the floor and there will be time for me to sort them out. Right now, I’m happy to have Micah in front of me holding the boxing pads. I keep hitting in the same routine, harder and harder. The more I spend getting my frustration out, the slower I move.

“Okay. Let’s take a break.” Micah says as he undoes the pads and drops them on the floor.

I bite open the glove and remove it before taking off the other one. After I get some much-needed water into my system I notice Micah’s look.

“What?” I know what he’s going to say.

“Are we gonna talk about whatever’s bothering you?” He knows what’s bothering me. I can’t decide if I want to talk about it or not. He tilts his head and raises his eyebrow at me and I sigh.

“What do you want me to say? I thought we had something and then the next morning her girlfriend comes over…” It’s as if a weight is lifted off my shoulder and I feel less furious saying it out loud.

“Oh My God! So you had sex and her girlfriend came over?”

“We didn’t have sex.” I can see Micah’s confused face, “Long story.” I wipe the sweat around my neck with my towel, “I just… Am I stupid for thinking that there is something between us and not just sex?”

“Of course you’re not. Anyone with eyes would have noticed the way you two look at each other.” I can’t help but think about the time I spent campaigning and protecting her.

“She wants to come over tonight. It’s really hard to say no to her.” I take a deep breath. Micah steps closer.

“Hey! Speaking from experience, don’t let yourself fall into the trap of guessing. Maybe she’ll surprise you.” Micah offers me a smile.

“You’re so annoying when you’re in-love.” I roll my eyes at him. My phone buzzes and I instantly grab it. Ever since the campaign was over, my phone has gone quiet. I’m still used to checking it the second it buzzes. I glance down at the message and sigh.

“Is it her?”

“No. It’s Alice. I totally forgot about our meeting.” I quickly reply to the text, “I have to shower.” I look at Micah with puppy dog eyes, “I would love you so much if you help me with those boxes.”

Micah looks at the pyramid of boxes and looks back at me and I’m already half way gone.

“You want me to stay and unpack your things whilst you…”

“Yes, please!” I shout from the bedroom. I need to get ready fast.

**(Dani POV)**

After my meeting with Alice and the board, I make sure to say goodbye to everyone as they leave the room. I can’t help but notice that Sophie wasn’t in there. Perhaps Alice didn’t want there to be any tension.

“That was really good, Dani!” It’s now just me and Alice in the glass board room and I’m gathering my paperwork, “I can see what Bette sees in you.” My smile disappears when she mentions her name. Alice instantly notices the change in my mood. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just glad I could help,” I fake a smile and walk past Alice. She’s quick to grab my hand though.

“Dani,” My eyes fall on her hand gripping my wrist. “Did something happen last night? Because if memory serves, having sex with Bette Porter does not have this affect on people.” My eyes nearly pop out at that information.

“Yes. We had a two-day fling 15 years ago. Not the point.” Alice lets go of my hand now and I take a step back.

“Is this what she’s like? She likes someone, sleeps with them and calls it that one fifteen years ago?”

“Okay, I called it that. But now I know something’s up.” Alice seems genuine, but I can’t help but think of her as Bette’s friend. Alice scans my face as if she can read my mind, “Look, Bette’s been hurt before and if she’s not opened up yet is because she’s afraid she’ll get hurt again. Just show her that she won’t.”

**(Bette POV)**

The door slams shut and I don’t blame Maya for forcing it, after all I’ve just ended things with her. What was I supposed to do? Even if Dani doesn’t want to see me again, I can’t be with someone thinking about someone else. That warm voice behind me makes me turn.

“Mom? I just saw Maya leaving very upset. Is everything okay?” This is one of the things I hate the most. Whenever I’m in a relationship with a woman, it almost always gets to the point of explaining why things ended to Angie.

“Um… We broke up.” Angie furrows her eyebrows.

“What? Why? What happened?” I don’t want to bring Dani into this, so I shrug my shoulders.

“We are just very different people, honey. Sometimes you realize that as you go along.” Hopefully she’ll buy that. It’s somewhat true.

“Right. So your break up has nothing to do with Dani?” How did she know that?

“What? How did you-“

“Please. I’m not blind. Coming back to find your hair all messy after being away for two minutes…” Of course, she is a little detective. I look down as I’ve just been found guilty. Angie leans against the counter and faces me.

“I just… I know that she’s young and that I should probably not even waste her time, but she just…”

“Gets you?” Angie raises an eyebrow and I sigh heavily. “Mom, you’re free to date whoever you want. And even though I am grossed out just thinking about it… you can be with Dani.” She smiles, “You actually look cute together. But promise me something, please don’t do it on the couch-“

“Angie!” Angie shoots back to her bedroom.

“Don’t do it!” She calls from the stairs.

“Shut up.”

**(Bette POV)**

Here I am. No turning back. I knock firmly on the door and hold my breath as well as a bouquet of flowers in one hand. I’m pretty sure time has frozen because I don’t hear any steps. I knock again, harder this time. Am I losing my patience?

The door swings open and I’m met with her beautiful brown eyes.

“Hey,” The smile is natural and instant. She’s wearing a waffle knit off the shoulder sweater dress that makes my eyes fall on her thighs.

“Come in,” Before I have the chance to meet her eyes again she turns around and I follow her in. Her place looks big and modern, however there are still some boxes on the floor.

“I got these for you,” Am I blushing? Dani seems to smile and reaches out for the flowers.

“Thank you. This place can use some life.” She’s cold. I can sense it in her tone. I know her so well by now. She goes to put the flowers in a vase and I spent the whole time watching her. Why is she wearing thighs when her legs looks so good? It’s just a shame that she’s not displaying them.

“So… Have you come to talk or just bring me flowers?” She turns around to face me, close to the counter. I need to get my acting together and good thing is that I’m good at pulling myself together.

“Yes.” I take a step closer, “First of all, you have all the right to never speak to me again.” She nods in that annoying way, “But before you do that, I need you to hear this.” I look down for a moment to gather my thoughts because Dani is really distracting right now.

“I’m listening,”

“Dating Maya… It never felt quite right and for a long time I kept telling myself that it was because I wasn’t committed to the relationship, but last night? I kept talking to her about my campaign plans and running for office and she couldn’t understand.” Dani’s eyes widen at the information. It’s what I’ve been wanting to tell her for a long time.

“Wait, you’re running for office?”

“Yes, but please listen.” I step even closer, “I’m not finished,” I offer her a smile and she smiles back. “All the way through dinner, I kept thinking about you and what you would have said and asked… And just how excited you would be for me.” I can see Dani’s struggling not to fall into the trap of beaming.

“I left her and when I got to DANA’s and I saw you there… Seeing you upset I just,” I reach out to stroke Dani’s hair behind her ear, “wanted to make you feel better.”

“Is that all it was? You wanting to make me feel better?” I can’t help but laugh.

“Gosh, Dani. I’ve just delivered this speech, and this is what you’ve taken?” She reaches up to my hand.

“Tell me it’s over.” I can see the want in her eyes.

“It’s over.” I faintly nod, my eyes fall to her lips and the space between us somehow disappears. She wraps her arm around my neck and rests her forehead against mine. Eyes closed, I can feel her breath against my lips.

“It took you long enough.” Dani’s words make me smile. I’ve not felt this connected to anyone before. The way she makes me feel makes me nervous, makes my heart beat louder and louder.

When her lips are on mine, I let out a moan. It feels like it’s been a long time since I’ve kissed her. The kiss doesn’t compare to the one’s we’ve had before, it’s slow and passionate but at the same time arousing. I feel Dani’s hands shrug off my coat which falls to the wooden floor. I can feel her hand on my cheek and I press her into the counter because I need to be close to her.

“Bette.” She gasps as our lips disconnect. I open my eyes to look at her, she’s beautiful, “Bed.” She leads me to the bedroom and she takes my top off. It’s no secret I’m older than her. Dani’s eyes fall to my chest and I can’t help but feel exposed. She smiles at me and leans forward, licking over and around my nipples until she takes one into her mouth and sucks. I need to be on top of her.

I regretfully pull her back up to look at me. I kiss her more desperately than before and walk her back to the bed. When I feel her feet hit the bed, I take her dress off. She lays down on the bed and I can’t help but notice she’s not wearing underwear... She’s so sexy. After I take off my pants I hover over her and kiss her passionately. I moan into the kiss when I feel her wetness against my thigh. She moans back when she feels mine. I rock my hips and grind down on her thigh. Our kisses are getting sloppy and the longer we go at it, the more wet I get and soon I’m dripping, my clit is throbbing and I slide my fingers inside of her. Dani throws her head back, moans and pants as I curl my fingers inside of her. She’s got me so close that I’m sure I can be more focused on getting her off, but I can’t take my eyes off of her. She opens her eyes, dark and filled with passion.

“I’m gonna…” She gasps between moans.

“I’m gonna cum, too,” And with a few more thrusts I feel Dani’s walls clench around my fingers. The way she calls my name makes my whole body shake and I cum on her thigh.

And our night has just begun.

**Notes:** Thank you for reading, y'all. There will be another chapter.


	7. A Beautiful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

**CHAPTER 7** – _A Beautiful Morning_

**(Dani POV)**

I really wish I had invested in some curtains because the sun shines through the window so bright that I’m unable to drift back asleep.

I feel the heat coming from Bette’s body that is inches away from me.

I open my eyes to look at her- she’s sound asleep. My mind drifts back to last night. The way her mouth felt on me, the way her fingers felt inside of me… I smile to myself as I watch her sleep.

I stroke her hair behind her ear and lean in to kiss her cheek. I scoot closer, lift my leg over her and rest my hand on her hip. She feels so warm, so good against my skin. I’m surprised she doesn’t wake up when I gently begin to stroke her thigh.

When I kiss her jaw she lets out a hum. My eyes are closed and all I can think about is how good she feels against me. I slide my leg between hers and my hand instinctively squeezes her ass cheek. I start to move my thigh slowly but firmly against her center, my eyes closed. I endeavour in the fresh memories of last night. The way she fucked me until I couldn’t move and when I was about to pass out she hugged me from behind, slid her thigh between my legs and fucked me again.

“Hmm, Dani…” Bette moans my name… That’s heaven.

I shrug the blanket off us and move on top of her. She hasn’t opened her eyes yet but that’s okay. I kiss all over her jaw and collarbone and move down to her breasts, taking her nipple into my mouth. I can now feel she’s awake because she’s holding onto my hair. My kisses trail down her body- I’m impatient and so is she. I lift her leg over my shoulder and run my tongue over the length of her pussy. I’ve gone down on girls before but nothing compares to the way Bette tastes. I can’t even feel her grip my hair because all I can do is get lost at the taste.

She cums against my tongue and I lick her clean before kissing my way up her body.

Bette wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. She can taste herself on my tongue and I can’t help the moan that leaves my lips.

“Good Morning,” She says with that raspy voice.

“Morning,” I smile back at her.

The moment is quiet as I roll off her and rest on my back. I’m not thinking about anything specific, I’m just there- in this moment.

“Your bedroom is too bright.” Bette covers her eyes with her hand.

“Yeah. I forgot to buy curtains.”

Bette rolls onto her tummy and hugs the pillow, still a smile on her face. I can tell she needs more sleep. I’m completely awake now and having been used to shooting out of bed early.

**(Bette POV)**

The moment I wake up is when I hear a loud bang from the kitchen. I roll onto my back and stretch. I check my phone and see a missed call from Angie. I’m about to dial her and a message pops up.

**_Angie:_ ** _I know you’re at Dani’s. Don’t worry about me. Speak later._

I get up and see that Dani’s left a towel on the bed. I take it and head off to the en-suite shower.

The moment the water hits my body I close my eyes and sigh. I reflect on the last 24 hours and for the first time realize the repercussions of my actions. The more time I spend under the shower, the more my mind wonders if I didn’t make a huge mistake last night.

I step out of the shower more confused with thoughts burning into the back of my brain. Dani is an adult woman that knows what she wants, but why is it that I feel like I’d be holding her back.

After I get dressed I see my phone flashing.

**_Angie:_ ** _Don’t overthink it, Mom. Be happy._

She’s right. Angie’s right. I should just stop over-analysing this and go speak to her. I realize that I hadn’t actually replied to Angie and quickly type a response.

**_Me:_ ** _Glad you’re safe. I’ll be home later._

It’s time for me to make my way to the kitchen and I’m met with the most sexy sight in front of me. Dani is wearing leggings and a tank top as she appears to be frying eggs.

“Why is this still fucking spraying oil all over?” She curses under her breath, flinching.

I make my way over to her with a grin on my face. I can tell she’s not used to cooking. I walk behind her and reach to turn down the heat of the hob.

“You gotta make sure you have the right temperate otherwise…”

“Otherwise I’ll be covered in fucking oil?” Dani spats back.

I take her hand that is holding the spatula. I can feel her eyes on me as I’m focused on frying the egg. I can’t help but glance at her.

“So now we take the egg off and move it to the plate.” I guide her hand to do this and instantly turn the hob off.

“Thank you.” She says looking at the final presentation of this egg in comparison to the other three.

“You’re welcome.” I smile. Dani’s now facing me and I can’t help but glance down her body.

“I was gonna go for a run…” Her hand rests on my bicep and I instinctively lean closer. “But I didn’t know how long you’d be asleep for, so-“

I kiss her. Because she’s being too cute and a little awkward.

She pulls me against her and I help her hop on the counter. My hands grope her body and begin to stroke her thigh. I kiss along her jaw and up to her earlobe- she moans.

Her top and thighs are gone in quick succession, she is holding onto the edge of the counter as I kiss down her body. I feel her fingers in my hair and look up at her. As if she could read my mind she lets go of me. I pull the nearest chair over and sit down. Dani scoots closer to the edge, eyes black as they meet mine.

I lean in and kiss along the inside of her thighs, my fingers trailing up her thighs and chest. Her breast fits perfectly in my hand and I squeeze it.

“Just… Take them off.” She eagerly reaches to take her panties off and I help her.

The moment her panties are on the floor, Dani spreads her legs open and I lick my lips at the sight of her. I’d love to tease her but by this point I can smell her. She lets out a gasp when my tongue runs through her wetness. I watch her as her head rolls back and her eyes close.

I hold onto her hips as they close around my head. Her moans get louder and she grips my hair tighter. I can feel she’s getting closer but all the sudden I feel her pulling on my hair. I look up at her, her chest heaving, she scoots inches away. I follow her hand as she trails her fingers over her wetness and then licks them clean. This has got to be the sexiest sight.

She hops off the counter and straddles me. She takes my hand and guides it back to her wetness. I enter her with two fingers and begin to steadily fuck her, curling my fingers.

“Bette..” She gasps and moans into my ear, her voice getting higher with every thrust.

After a few more thrusts she comes undone, crying out my name as she did many times the night before. I kiss her collarbone and jaw as I ride out her orgasm.

At this moment I feel stupid for thinking that this was a mistake. Dani rests her chin on my shoulder and I can feel her smirk growing.

It feels like our relationship has progressed because we don’t need to say anything. I just hold her for a while and it’s okay until I feel my stomach growl.

“Sorry.” I laugh and so does she.

“I think it’ll be a good idea to have something to eat now.” She says as she gets up.

A knock on the door.

Dani looks at the door and then at me. She takes her clothes from the floor and skips back to her bedroom.

The knocking gets louder and almost more aggressive.

“Dani?” My eyes are fixated on the door that’s vibrating from the knocking.

“Shit! Fuck. I can’t find my clothes. Can you open the door? It’s probably Micah.” She says from the bedroom and I relax. Of course, it’s her friend.

I open the door and I’m met with a tall man, wearing a three piece suit. I remember him from the picture I was shown before my meeting with him that he didn't show up to; and instead sent Dani.

**Notes:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment below. There's probably going to be 2 more chapters to wrap this up.


	8. We Might Pace and Time Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Nunez has a heart to heart with Dani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait.   
> I'll try to post the next chapter this weekend.

CHAPTER 8 - We Might Pace and Time Chase

**(Dani POV)**

The tension in the room is cut-through. I look at my father who stands a few feet away from me and Bette who's behind him. This is far from perfect introduction. 'Hey Dad, how have you been? I'm no longer with Sophie and this is my new girlfriend.' I close my eyes and sigh.

"I'm gonna go." Bette says, visibly uncomfortable.

It's not a surprise that my Dad ignores her. He never expressed any support for Bette during her campaign. Before I can mutter anything, Bette has left.

"Are you…" He tries to question me but I'm having none of it. I ignore him and pour myself a glass of water.

"Daniella." I hate it when he calls me that.

"What?"

"Are you…" I can tell he's struggling to ask what he wants to ask, "Sleeping with that… woman?"

My eyes are cold but full of passion after the extravagant morning I just had. A few seconds pass by and he raises his eyebrow in question.

"So what if I am, Pa?" I shrug, defensive.

He does that thing with his eyes that I hate. I've always been able to read him when he's struggling to express himself. That's why I was so good at my job.

"Look, we don't have to make a big deal out of this. I'm an adult. Bette's an adult. Can you be okay with that?" It's not meant to be a question.

"I thought I was supposed to be okay with you marrying Sophie." Right. I might have missed sending him an invitation to the divorce party.

"I came here because I found out that you used the business card to pay for this apartment." He seems more assertive now as he looks around the surroundings. I look down at my glass of water because he's right. I should have told him about Sophie.

"Daniella, what happened?" He asks with a concerned tone that makes me look up.

Silence.

"She was cheating on me." I feel like this is the first time I've admitted this to myself – the first time I've let it sink. "She was crying in bed the night before we our flight to Honolulu and I didn't even realize… When we came back she was different. I could tell something was off. After a few days I confronted her, and she admitted it."

"Carino, I'm sorry." He looks at me with warmth.

"It's okay." I gather myself, proud that I've contained the tears in my eyes. I sit down on the kitchen stool.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I laugh.

"Because you would have… I couldn't see what was happening right under my nose. And you did." It hurts to admit this and he can see it in my eyes. "You were the one who warned me about Sophie. But after losing the election I felt like there was no place for me. Neither with you, or Bette. I clung to the one person that I thought was there for me."

I feel my Pa's hands around me as the tears I've been holding back finally roll down my cheeks. I hold onto him as tight as I can and all I can feel is the pain I've been avoiding all this time.

**++++++**

After ordering some takeaway me and Pa are half-way through it, conversation has taken a lighter turn.

"I've never tried this place before but I like it." He says about the local Thai takeaway shop.

"I told you. There are many good things in life worth trying." I take another bite of my food. Yes, I probably shot myself in the foot with that one.

"Speaking of new things… Bette Porter?" he raises his eyebrow again.

I swallow hard and lick my lips, nervous. How do I begin to explain what me and Bette have? The moment I start thinking about her, my heart starts to do the limbo.

"I… Bette is… She's different. When I'm with her I feel… whole again." I smile.

"And how old is she?"

"Pa.." I roll my eyes.

"Carino, I'm just asking you to be smart."

"I know she's older, Pa."

"She's close to my age." I have never thought about it that way until now, "She has a teenage daughter. Are you sure you want to be responsible for someone like that?"

I sigh in thought. It is no surprise that the obvious issue my Dad is going to have for me and Bette is our age difference.

"My friend Carlos, his daughter has recently told him she is gay." Oh no. "Why don't I arrange dinner for you, to get to know each other?" he fiddles with his phone, trying to find her phone number.

I roll my eyes and stand up with my almost empty bowl.

"Pa, I'm not going out with someone I don't know. And besides I'm with Bette. I thought we were respectful of each other's life choices." I leave the bowl on the counter and turn to face him, hand on my hip. "Respect mine. Please."

It's been a day and I've not heard from Bette. I've tried calling her and texting her, but I've not had a reply yet. A part of me thinks that she's distancing herself and another part of me is trying to rationalise this lack of contact; maybe she's busy with organising her campaign. On the other hand, it angers me that she's keeping this away from me. I understand why it would be a conflict of interest if I get involved but she can at least share strategy with me. Or maybe I'm overthinking everything.

**++++++**

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

I realize that the day will pass by quicker if I keep myself distracted. I'm so glad for Micah's flexible working hours because I need a buddy to help me make this apartment home. Also, my Dad asked me to go to dinner with him, I can't say no to that.

Text: Please text me back that you're okay. I'm starting to get worried. – Dani x

Okay, this is the last text I'm sending her. Honestly, this lack of communication is beginning to frustrate me.

**++++++**

_LATER THAT EVENING_

On the way to the restaurant I stop at a red light and notice the couple across the street; two women, one visibly older than the other. They're holding hands and walking along the busy streets with no care about the world. I smile to myself and think about her again. Her hand feels so good in mine, her breath-

HONK

For crying out loud!

I debate if I should turn around as soon as I'm parked in front of the restaurant. I glance at my phone again- nothing. Is this what Sophie was feeling? Is this how distant I was when I was working for Bette?

_DING_

**Text:** _Hey, sorry I've not been responding. I have a lot of work to do and press conferences coming up. I really need to focus. – Bette_

I feel my heart sink at reading that text. She's typing again.

**Text:** _Maybe we can use this time apart to think about what we want. – Bette_

Why does it feel like she's giving up on us before we have even tried? I start to type angrily. I stay in my car for the next 10 minutes, typing a reply. At the end I erase it and toss my phone in the cup holder. I need to get Bette out of my head.

**++++++**

I walk inside and see my Dad at a table. My attention quickly drops to the people next to him. No, he did not! I debate for a minute if I should turn around and walk back to my car, but my Dad has already spotted me and waved me over.

I force a smile as I approach the table. Everyone stands up.

"Carlos, I believe you remember my wonderful daughter." I really want to roll my eyes right now.

"It's nice to see you again, Daniella." The man kisses me on the cheek and turns to the woman next to him, "This is my daughter Gabriela." She looks just as embarrassed to be here.

"It's nice to meet you, Gabriela."

We kiss on the chin upon introduction and all of us sit down, I sit across Gabriela.

**++++++**

Dinner is going quicker than expected. Despite walking into my father's trap, I can admit, I'm having a good time speaking to Gabriela. It turns out we attended the same University and have some college friends in common. She's an anesthesiologist at Ketamine Healing Clinic. She is visibly passionate about her job, has zero tattoos and owns a cat.

Of course, my Dad and Carlos pretend they have an urgent matter to attend to and leave the restaurant in a flash.

"So…" she leans forward, "I think our Dads are trying to set us up." I forgot to mention she has wavy brown hair, like Bette.

"Yes. I gathered that." I laugh awkwardly. She reaches out for my hand and squeezes it.

"So, tell me, what is your story? What excites you about life?" She leans back casually and I'm grateful that somebody wants to give me the matter of attention.

"I um… Like I said, I was head of PR for my Father's company for a long time. I left late summer and undertook running Bette Porter's campaign."

"Who is Bette Porter?" That question hits me like a train. I take in a breath and try to think of my next words.

"She is… She was running for mayor. She wanted to tackle the Opioid crisis and the homeless crisis in LA. She's been through so much and somehow, she was humble, selfless and so passionate about what she can do. She was just… Inspiring. Still is."

"Oh. I see." Gabriela rests back in her seat, visibly disappointed. I lean forward to get her attention.

"Look, you are… great. I'm sure somebody is going to be very lucky to have you. I'm just…"

"In-love with someone else. Yeah. I get it." My eyes drop and my heart races in my chest. "I just don't know why you agreed to come to this in the first place."

My attention shifts back to Gabriela who's gotten her purse out and leaves some money on the table.

"I'll see you around, Dani."

Gabriela leaves and I'm left with the sound of my heart beating in my chest.

Fuck it. Fuck this 'we need to use this time to figure out what we want'. I need to see her.

_**Notes:** _ _Please let me know what you think about this chapter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. How do you think this is gonna play out?


	9. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani struggles to figure out what she wants but she comes to terms that what she wants differs from what she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.   
> Please comment below, I'd appreciate feedback especially for this chapter.  
> The next chapter will be the last one I'm afraid.

**CHAPTER 9 - New Beginnings**

**Dani POV**

I’ve gone out for thousands of runs all my life but I’ve never had such a clearer path to follow than I do right this moment. My legs feel weak and fueled at the same time; I don’t trust myself driving so running to Bette’s house is a safe choice.

_Turn the lights up  
Nothin' to hide from  
Let's see those eyes_

The road ahead has never been clearer. The change in the weather and the sound of the birds flying somewhere safe is profound. The rain is almost instantaneous; and it’s pouring down.

_Girl just man up  
And be alright_

_Let's be old souls  
And sweep the low lows_

My hair is tied in a ponytail which makes running easier in the rain. I feel my shirt stick to my skin, rain soaking my clothes. Bette’s wish was to be patient but when it comes to her, I’m unable to stick to instructions.

_New beginnings_  
Never-ending  
Let's take vow

Finally, I’m in front of Bette’s door. This would be one of those romantic moments in the movies, however I’m far less dry and soaking wet. By the time I knock on Bette’s door I realize that I’ve forgotten my blazer in the restaurant. The rain is pouring down, I wipe my sleeve across my face; the little make up I have visibly darkened my shirt. I knock again.

The moment the door opens, I can feel my whole body fall into place; her face is confused but the way her lips curl suggests she’s happy to see me. After the telepathic conversation between us, I cup her cheeks and kiss her with all I have. I feel her cup my cheek and return the kiss just as eagerly.

We end up inside the house, the door is closed, and her lips heat up my soaking body.

“I wanted to tell you that,” I pull back to look at her, my lips aching to feel hers again, “I know what I want. I want you.” Bette’s eyes turn darker and I feel her grip on my bicep ease off.

My hands grope down her sides and she surrenders to my dominant lips. I feel her moan into my mouth which is all the indication I need to grip her shirt. I feel Bette’s fingers in my hair and she unties my ponytail, letting my soaked hair fall down my shoulders.

“You’re soaked.” I can sense she’s looking at me, but I’m far too gone in the taste of her to even open my eyes.

“Mmfff, I know.” I lean in again; her fingers tangle in my hair.

It’s like my lips are addicted to Bette’s. My hand falls to her low back and I pull her into me. A thought occurs to me and I pull back to look at her.

“Is Angie home?” Our eyes meet and we’re both short of breath. She shakes her head and it’s all the confirmation I need before I connect our lips again. I spend the next two hours ravishing every inch of her aromatic body. I don’t know how many times she’s made me cum but I know that she’s had four orgasms by now.

“Mhm, come here.” Bette’s voice sounds even sexier. I feel her kiss the inside of my thigh. I kiss hers in return before she helps me roll of off her. I drag myself back up and nuzzle my face against her shoulder with a resting satisfied smirk.

“I don’t think I’ve had this much sex since…” She half laughs but I can sense she’s blushing and look up at her.

“Since?”

“Since my marriage.” She sighs.

There’s a moment of silence. Not the awkward kind- quite the opposite; this feels easy. It feels right.

“What made you come tonight?” She asks curiously after a while and I can’t help but raise my eyebrow at her. “You know what I mean.” She rolls on her side, facing me.

“My Dad tried to set me up with his friend’s daughter. We had dinner and talked about a lot, I found out that we both actually went Stanford and have friends in common.” I notice that Bette looks away thoughtful, but I cup her cheek and make her look back at me, “And after I told her I ran PR for you, she asked me who you were and I just…” Hopefully she won’t find my ridiculous smirk pathetic, “I knew. I knew that I didn’t want to waste any time speaking to anybody else when I can be with you.”

Bette smiles but I can sense she’s not at ease. She lets go of a heavy breath. “Dani, I don’t want to hold you back.” She looks at me, “Look at me. I’m 50 years-old, I have a teenage daughter and I’m hormonal as-“

“Hey!” I caress her cheek, “You can’t deny that there’s something here.” I look at her lips- distraction. “Or is it just me-“

“No, of course not. Of course, I feel it too, Dani.” She closes her eyes and leans into my hand, “I just.. I don’t want you to one day look back on this and blame me or yourself for this time we are together.”

Is she right? Am I not thinking clearly about this? All I know is that my heart pounds violently in my chest everytime I’m near her. I can’t imagine not being able to touch her.

We hear the front door close and I can see that we’re both thinking about the same thing – kids. Bette kisses my hand and gets up. I’m left in thought about what to think about this relationship, about my life. It’s true that Sophie wanted 9 kids, and if I’m honest with myself, I can’t imagine not having children. I can’t imagine having them now, but definitely sometime in the future.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

It’s been seven days since I’ve seen her. It’s been seven days since the last time I’ve kissed her. After that night, we both tried to avoid speaking about children. I suppose it wasn’t a coincidence that we both come from Political background – we can pretend the elephant in the room is invisible.

Today is 3rd of April, the full moon is the only light I can focus on from sitting on the canape in my living room. I’ve wondered this week, I’ve seen people walk as if nothing’s broken their heart before. My sunglasses make me seem invisible to others and I somehow manage to keep myself from breaking because breaking in front of other people isn’t something Dani Nunez does – Never. But tonight, it’s just me, a glass of wine and the moon.

I guess I will have to learn how to be more like a moon.

**++++++++++++++++++++**

It starts slowly. A few more days pass, a week goes by. The sound of the crickets becomes clearer and clearer. The steps I take down the local bakery for my morning coffee stand out more; the smile I offer the barista is more and more genuine every day.

And after enough days pass I’m able to feel the sun again.

I can feel the barista looks at me questionably after I sit down on the table by the window. Normally I would go straight out of the coffee shop and back to my apartment.

When I see him I’m waiting for I get up, an unusual smile on both of our faces. “Hey, Dad.” We exchange a kiss. He sits across me and grabs the bottle of juice I bought for him.

“You look.. better.” I smile. “I’m glad.”

“So what’s going on, Dad? You said you have something important to tell me.” We’ve always gone straight to the point.

“Of course.” I can see he is nervous. I’ve never seen him nervous. “Remember the holiday we had when you were 18?”

“The one in France? Yeah, of course I remember. I still crave their macaroons.”

“Yeah.” He takes a sip of his juice, “Remember the woman we met in the park one day?”

“Yes, the one you secretly went out on a date with and we pretended that didn’t happen.” I smile because I like the bond we have for unspoken things.

“Yes. Elise.” He smiles and if anybody knew my Dad, wouldn’t recognise this smile. “She called me a few days ago and…”

“And what Dad?” I get impatient, okay.

“I think it’s time for me to retire, Carino.”

“Are you telling me you’re retiring or that you’re going to live in France?” he shrugs and rests back in his chair. I nod, unimpressed and visibly frustrated with his decision. He pulls out a folder from his work suitcase and leaves it on the table.

“I’ve already let the board know that you will be taking over Nunez Corporation and these are the documentations that prove you’re the acting CEO and owner.”

Oh. No. He did not.

I want to say something, I want to say a lot. If I could I would scream at his face, but my voice seems to be lost. I know that my life is about to change drastically and it’s scary but at the same time exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you're feeling after reading this. I won't be offended if you're angry but I will most likely be proud if I've made anyone cry, LOL (I know I did writing this)


	10. The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani's life has drastically changed in the following 5 years. Will she find true happiness at the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you proceed, please be patient with this chapter and carefully read it through, it's important.

**CHAPTER 10 – The Baby**

**FIVE YEARS LATER  
**

The view from my office is tempting but self-control is something I’ve mastered in the last few years. The glass walls of my office let the music and chatting distract me as I’m running the monthly report for the 10th time. A notification pops up “Bette Porter – Well ahead of opponent with the latest statistics…” A smile creeps on my face. For a moment I remember when I ran campaign for her.

_DING_

> **_The Baby:_ ** _I’m craving ice cream. Tell me I shouldn’t have it._

I can’t help but laugh at that. I type a reply but get interrupted by the door.

“What are you still doing here? Everybody is celebrating.” I’m too used to Gigi storming in my office by now.

“I still have to submit the final report to the board.” I say as I adjust my reading glasses. Our eyes meet, and I sign and rest back in my chair, “I’m not kidding. This has to be sent before midnight.” 

Gigi wastes no time and rolls me in my chair away. She gets on her knees and begins scanning the open files on my computer. I can’t help but laugh. It’s why I hired her. I hear the mouse click and she turns to look at me questionably. Her eyes dart to the screen “Bette Porter – Well ahead of opponent with the latest statistics.”

“Should I even ask?” Gigi knows no boundaries.

“I like to keep up to date with the news. Shut up.” I roll my eyes at her and get up from my chair which she snatches in a heartbeat.

“Go and celebrate with everyone.” Gigi believes that I’m going out there to socialise, however getting that ice cream is a more important task I have in mind.

**++++++++++**

One hour and one Chocolate Cookie-Dough later I’m home. It’s dark and quiet, unlike any other day so I’m appreciative. I put the ice cream in the freezer because my wife is probably asleep. On my way upstairs, I step on Buzzy and I squint my eyes in fear that the squeak might have woken up my girls.

I make my way to the nursery and look at our beautiful baby girl, sleeping peacefully. I brush her hair away from her face and caress her cheek; I can’t wait to play with her tomorrow.

“Mommy tired you out, I see Cariño.” I whisper under my breath and kiss her goodnight.

The bedroom is dark and by that I know that she’s asleep. We talked about me staying late at work and we came to the conclusion that I can do that twice a month. We talked about all our problems and have regular therapy sessions that neither of us want to go to anymore because we’re in harmony, but it’s what she said, ‘I don’t want to think that we don’t need therapy and drift apart again’, so we continue to go. Honestly, there are worst ways to spend Saturday afternoon.

After my evening shower I hear the sheets calling my name. I wrap my arms around her from behind and kiss the back of her shoulder. By the way her skin shivers, I know she knows I’m home.

And that was my second day in the month working late.

**++++++++++**

The baby monitor wakes me up. I feel a slap to my shoulder.

“It’s your turn,” Of course, it is.

“I’m going,” It takes me a few seconds to gather myself, rub my eyes and actually stand up on my feet. It’s been a while since she’s gotten up in the middle of the night.

I yawn and sway on my way to the nursery as if I’ve been drinking. Should not have been working late last night.

The moment I switch the light on in the nursery I spot her looking up from the crib, “Yello, Ma. Yello.” She points to the fluffy dog toy across the room.

“You want Yello, honey?” She nods, and I can see the trace of tears on her cheeks. I grab the toy and bring it to her. She hugs him tight and I can’t help but smile. I brush her tears away and lean down to better look at her.

“I haz a dream. You was gone and Yello find you.” I pick her up in my arms, her hands still holding tightly into Yello.

“Rosie, you know Ma’s never gonna go anywhere.” I rock her soothingly and kiss her head. “Okay?”

“Can Yello and I sleep with you?”

“Sure, baby girl,” We make her way to the bedroom and Rosie jumps in the middle of the bed, holding into Yellow that takes significant space; maybe I need to invest in a king bed. I crawl into bed and make sure to pull the covers over Rosie. “Shush, baby. Mommy is sleeping.”

“Not anymore,” Sophie is now facing us, almost as asleep as I am. “Hey, baby girl.” She cups her cheek and Rosie tells her the dream she had. Sophie chuckles and leans in to kiss her, “It’s just a dream, honey. Ma’s not going anywhere.” I feel Rosie grip my fingers with her little hand and I kiss her shoulder. Soon we are all asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I’m so glad that Rosie has my discipline; she has picked her favourite outfit and has managed to get out of her pajama pants.

“Ma, I want to wear this.” She says as she struggles to get her top off. I walk over to her and help her out of it.

“Here you go, sweetie.” She instantly picks up the outfit she’s chosen which is a costume of a ladybug she wore last Halloween. I would say something, but I guess that is her babysitter’s problem.

“Aw, you look so cute, cutie-pie.” Sophie walks out of the shower also.

I spend the next hour waking up as well as serving breakfast. Sophie gives us a kiss and goes to her producer duties.

“Come on, Rosie. Finish your breakfast.” She pouts, and I raise my eyebrow.

_A KNOCK_

“Guess who that is, Rosie?” I turn on my exciting voice as I slowly make my way to the door. I stop half way, “She won’t be happy if you haven’t finished your breakfast.” Works like a charm every time. Rosie takes in more cereal than she can swallow as I open the door.

“Hey,” I smile as I greet our guest.

“Hi. I was gonna show up earlier today but you won’t believe who I ran into today.” Finley passes by me, still very engaged in telling me who she met, “Rebecca. As in Rebecca the Priest.” She lifts her eyebrows, and I roll my eyes.

“Aunt, Finey,” the cereal and milk falls down Rosie’s chin and Finley is quick to wipe her mouth clean.

“Hey, buddy! You wanted to impress me, didn’t you?” She laughs and makes Rosie chuckle. “It’s okay. You’re clean now.”

Rosie jumps off the chair, “You need to see picture I draw.” She sprints into the living room. I can’t help but find Rosie adorable to the point that I feel there’s tears in my eyes.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Finley asks me as she steps closer.

“What? Yeah. I’m fine.” I blabber, “I just need to get some stuff done before the therapy session today.”

“You’re still going to that?” Finley sounds surprised but smiles fondly, “I think it’s good. You should. I can watch Rosie all day, unless you want to take her with you…”

“No. No. Of course not.” I shrug the idea off.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

The more we go to these meetings, the better I get at talking about my feelings. Sophie seems very happy with the progress we’ve made so far.

“So, what did you want to talk about today?” Dr. Swan asks us.

“I don’t know. I can’t really-“

“Bette.”

“What?”

“Look, I might have seen you googling her mayoral race and where she will be holding her campaign tomorrow evening.” Sophie looks serious.

“Sophie, it’s not like that. You know that-“

“That you just support her because of the Opioid crisis. Yes, I get that. But if you want to go, you should go.” She shrugs her shoulders and relaxes back on the couch. My eyes are fixated on her- did she really just say that?

“Do you want to go, Dani?” Dr. Swan asks me.

**++++++++++**

Okay, I do end up going to DANA’s for results night. Sophie is home taking care of Rosie, she’s aware of where I am in case of an emergency. No, there definitely isn’t going to be an emergency. Not being on Bette’s campaign means I must queue up to get in. I seriously debate if I should turn back and go home but a gentleman grabs my attention.

“Dani Núñez is here tonight. Hi Dani, long time, no see.” Do I know this guy from somewhere? “We know five years ago, you were Bette Porter’s acting campaign Manager, can you tell us the reason why you’re here tonight?”

“Well, I’m here tonight to celebrate the next Mayor of Los Angeles and I’m here to provide her all the support she needs.”

“And you’re clearly talking about Bette Porter whom you’ve been involved with for a while now. What’s the first thing you’re going to say to her given that she announced to be the next Mayor of Los Angeles tonight?” The question makes me think back of that time five years ago, I had prepared a whole speech for Bette which she never got to see.

“I will… say Congratulations.” I can see the man wants to ask me more question, however the queue has cleared so I sneak inside.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

It’s no surprise Bette wins the Election. She’s worked hard for this and it didn’t even take as long as it did last time; she won with the overwhelming 72%. I’m proud of her.

“Can you believe it?!” I hear a familiar voice, “My Mom won!” Angie jumps to hug me and we both laugh.

“I know.” I can’t hide my excitement but a part of me wishes that this happened five years ago.

“You should come over tomorrow. With Rosie. We can celebrate.” The music is loud, I’m not sure if I hear Angie right. Nonetheless I smile.

Very abruptly the music stops, and the microphone is tested by Bette. “Hi, everyone. Thank you so much for night. It means the world to me that you have chosen me to be your Mayor and I promise that I will not fail you.” Bette speaks slowly but her voice is reassuring people of her intentions. All the sudden my chest swells, and I can feel my heart desperately pumping blood.

I don’t realize that Bette sees me as I make my way outside. Once out there, I panic further- I really don’t need that guy to interview me again. I walk fast to my car and once inside, I begin to calm down.

_“Do you think she’s telling you to go?” I hear Dr. Swan’s words in my head, over and over._

I shake it off and begin driving home. Home is safe.

**++++++++++**

I’m home. Safe. Sophie is safe, and Rosie is deep asleep. But there’s a familiar pain in my chest. I’ve collected myself before; I can do it again. Deep breaths. I switch the light on and as I breathe more and more I feel a light breeze from behind me.

“Dani?” That voice. “Dani, are you okay?” I turn around, shocked to see Bette here.

“What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here.” I try to think if this is my imagination. Bette shouldn’t be here. Her steps feel real and she’s almost touching me now.

“Dani, breathe.” I feel her hand take mine. I can’t look at her in the eyes, I don’t have the strength.

> _FLASHBACK_
> 
> _“And you’re clearly talking about Bette Porter whom you’ve been with for a while. You really are a cute couple! What’s the first thing you’re going to say to her given that she announced to be the next Mayor of Los Angeles tonight?”_
> 
> _END OF FLASHBACK_

“Bette, you... You shouldn’t be here.” I repeat and look over to the stairs.

“Honey, I’m here. I know you said you’re not ready but … I’m here.” She grips my hand and her perfume is so soothing, I can’t help but rest my head against her collarbone.

> _FLASHBACK_
> 
> _“Hey. Are you okay?”_
> 
> _“What? Yeah. I’m fine.” I blabber, “I just need to get some stuff done before the therapy session today.”_
> 
> _“You’re still going to that?” Finley sounds surprised, “I think it’s good. You should. I can watch Rosie all day, unless you want to take her with you…”_
> 
> _“No. No. Of course not.”_
> 
> _“I think you should. Having her there might help you more than you think.”_
> 
> _END OF FLASHBACK_

“She’s gone. She is really gone.” For the first time I say those words and they hurt.

“I’m here, Dani.” Bette holds me tighter.

> _FLASHBACK_
> 
> _“You want Yello, honey?” Rosie nods and I can see the trace of tears on her cheeks. I grab the toy and bring it to her. She hugs him tight and I can’t help but smile._
> 
> _“I haz a dream. Yello go to visit Mommy and didn’t come back.” I pick her up in my arms, her hands still holding tightly into Yello._
> 
> _“Rosie...” I rock her soothingly and kiss her head. “Yello is okay. Okay?” I clench my jaw and refrain from letting the tears that form in my eyes come out._
> 
> _END OF FLASHBACK_

All of the moments play back in my head. For the first time in I don’t even know how long I feel like I’m seeing things clearly; and I don’t want to. Sophie is gone; she has been gone for over a year. Rosie is going to grow up without her Mother and there’s nothing I can do about that. All I can do is leave flowers on her grave. I feel like if Bette wasn’t holding me as tightly as she does, I would fall. I would fall and never wake up. But she is here, holding me like she does every other day.

> _FLASHBACK_
> 
> _Gigi wastes no time and rolls my chair away. She gets on her knees and begins scanning the open files on my computer. I can’t help but laugh. It’s why I hired her. I hear the mouse click and she turns to look at me questionably. Her eyes dart to the screen “Bette Porter – Well ahead of opponent with the latest statistics.”_
> 
> _“You should go.” Gigi knows no boundaries._
> 
> _“Shut up.” I roll my eyes at her._
> 
> _END OF FLASHBACK_

Bette’s pulled me to the couch and I’m still clinging to her for dear life. I must have completely messed up her top from crying and sniffing.

“Here.” She passes me a tissue.

“I’m sorry.” I feel embarrassed.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to be sorry.” I can feel Bette’s eyes are on me as I calm down. I think I must have been crying for an hour because I literally have no tears left.

Silence.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come home but I saw the light…” Finley comes down the stairs. “Oh, hi.”

“Hi.” Bette greets Finley and then turns to look at me just to confirm that I’m okay.

“Well if you need me to stay, I will stay. It’s not a problem.” Bette is weary to speak on my behalf and I take my time thinking about this, “It’s not like I have a date or anything…” Finley adds.

“It’s okay. Bette is here.” I blink through the blurriness.

Finley leaves the baby monitor on the coffee table and leaves. Bette and I curl up on the couch comfortably. We barely talk. We don’t need to.

“I’m sorry I ruined your night.” I husk as I intertwine our fingers.

“You haven’t ruined my night. We both knew I was going to be the Mayor before tonight.” I snort because of course we did. I knew all along.

“You’re so full of it.” I feel her shrug at that.

“You love it.” She says and kisses my shoulder. And something tells me Bette will become a regular resident in the Núñez household.

We stay on the couch for a while. Bette is spooning me and the TV is on; volume low.

“So, the weirdest thing happened today. Alice texted me to get this ice-cream. Apparently, it’s really good.” Bette always knows how to distract me.

> _FLASHBACK_
> 
> _DING_
> 
> **_The Alice_ ** _I’m craving ice cream. Tell me I shouldn’t have it._
> 
> _5 minutes later_
> 
> **_The Alice:_ ** _Never underestimate the power of Ben and Jerry’s Chocolate Cookie-Dough._
> 
> _END OF FLASHBACK_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around and enjoying the ride!  
> I hope the ending is satisfying in a way for you - Please do share your thoughts. 
> 
> Side Note: I might upload a Bette POV Chapter in the future to conclude the Danette relationship. Let me know if you'd like to see that.


End file.
